In the Depths
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Genderbend AU She always wondered if her life was ordinary like any other girl's or so she thought. It was in the middle of an eventful encounter will soon change everything, including a deadly secret that could very well consume her and the world whole. Main pairings are Enzan/Fem!Netto and Laika/OC.


**Maki:** Why hello everyone this is my first go at a Megaman fanfic, or in this case a Rockman one seeing how I'm going by the Japanese version of the EXE anime. I barely watched any of it but hopefully with my recent torrents I'll get it somehow accurate so forgive me if I messed up. As mentioned in the summary this _is_ a female Netto (aka Lan in the English dub) story and she'll be completely OOCed for plot purposes which is 100% positively original. **  
**

If people also hadn't notice, this fic is also a fusion or crossover (depending on what I'm doing) with Rockman X. BTW this is kinda an inspiration from Hestic now known as ChibiFoxAI's fanfic Cyber Heroine. If you're a fan of genderbend and crossovers you should read it! Oh and old-school anime rule! Period!

**WARNINGS:** Alternate Universe, Non-Canon, Genderbend, Shonen-ai, OCs, OOCness, mild violence, cursing and dark themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rockman EXE or Rockman X. All rights are the property of Ryo Takamisaki, Shogakukan and Capcom.

**Summary:** Genderbend AU She always wondered if her life was ordinary like any other girl's or so she thought. It was in the middle of an eventful encounter will soon change everything, including a deadly secret that could very well consume her and the world whole. Main pairings are Enzan/Fem!Netto and Laika/OC.

* * *

**In the Depths**

**Chapter 1: Hope**

The sound of firm breathing resonated within the walls of the white hospital room. Lying in the sole bed was a young woman and in the cot beside her was two newly born babies; one was wrapped in a blue blanket while the other is in a pink one. She smiled gently as the child in the pink afghan stirred before turning on its side facing the other whose breathing clouded the pale cheeks. It was then the door pushed open and a nurse stepped in. "Haruka-san, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" she asked. The nurse shifted to the side as a familiar person entered. "Yuuichirou-san!"

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse bowed, retracing her footsteps out and closed the door.

Yuuichirou strolled and gives her a light peck. "Sorry for not coming sooner, Haruka. My work couldn't keep me away."

"It's okay. I know how much it meant to you." Haruka replied.

He nodded and looked at the cot, a small smile formed on his lips. "I guess these two little ones are them?"

"They are."

Moving from Haruka he went to the cot. Yuuichirou picked up the one in pink gently that caused the baby to drone softly; he frowned. "I thought…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That we were going to have twin boys, the doctor said so too. But we are blessed with a girl instead." He answered rather insufficiently.

"It's as they say dear – beggars can't be choosers."

"Meaning I'm the beggar. That reminds me, have you chosen a name? We bet that if one was to be a girl, you would pick the name as I with the boy."

"I remember but I was waiting for you to come so you can hear it. I'm a little concern on your reaction when I pick the name."

"Don't worry, as long as you're happy I am too."

"Thank you." _Here it goes_ she thought. "I was thinking Nozomi. Hikari Nozomi."

"Nozomi, that means hope. Has a ring to it. I like it, that's a good choice." Yuuichirou said.

"I see. What about you? You were naming the male equivalent, weren't you?"

"That's right." He put Nozomi in the cot then gazed at her twin brother. "Saito. Hikari Saito. Originally I was calling both Saito and Netto, you know how their computing terms."

Haruka giggled. "Just like you Yuuichirou-san."

"Hai, hai." A beep emitted out of his watch, he groaned. "I'm terribly sorry, Haruka. I have a meeting in a short while. I can't stay any longer."

"No I understand, take the time you need."

"Thank you." Yuuichirou gave her kiss and left the room.

Everything was fine during the next few days. However, during one night Saito suddenly fell ill; he grew a high fever and began to have breathing problems. This disturbed Nozomi and her crying alerted Haruka. She made a call for a doctor who and two others rushed in an instant. The doctors took Saito in for an examination that lasted three hours. And in the midst of it Yuuichirou returned having panicked of the news Haruka told him over the phone since she was in hysterics much as he was.

As they chatted silently, one of the doctors came in and had a solemn expression on his face. They stopped and silence befallen them, it was long that it have more than a knife to cut it.

Yuuichirou finally broke the silence. "How… how is it sensei?"

"We're not completely certain. We conducted several blood tests and examinations and derived one conclusion."

Haruka hugged Nozomi tightly, her body visibly shaking obviously fearing for her newborn son's life. Nozomi had calmed down once the doctors took Saito but he _is_ her brother yet being separated was devastating, so she was crying silently in her mother's arms.

"All these analyses have connected to one organ – the heart. The heart is a human's most vital point, it's what keeps us alive and it helps breathing this is probably what's wrong with Saito-kun at the moment. Unless we don't continue the investigation, we won't fully uphold the situation. It may take a long time for research… there's another issue. I want you to brace yourselves for it."

Yuuichirou nodded. "Name it."

"We confirmed this disease is terminal. And Saito-kun... he has not much long to live; a week the least."

His words hit Haruka hard. Fresh tears were brimming in her eyes and her body was shaking violently. "Uso! That has to be a lie! Can't you do something? A heart transplant? Anything?!"

"Haruka, calm down!" Yuuichirou grabbed his wife's shoulders shaking her. He felt the vibration run through his hands, tears forming in his own eyes.

The doctor pressed his glasses against the bridge of his nose remorsefully. "Gomen, Hikari-san at this point Saito-kun's heart is in development. Majority of the hearts we have are already developed and giving a newborn a heart transplant can be very dangerous. Unfortunately we can't do it. To prevent him from suffering any further, we will euthanize him. A death that makes him pass away easier without any pain."

Haruka broke down, burying her face in Yuuichirou's shoulder. Nozomi sensed her mother's sadness and started crying. Yuuichirou was downright angry. What can he do? He did not want to see Haruka depressed at the loss of a child, even if that child was their own.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. It was risky, but he can do it. He was a renowned scientist for nothing. "Sensei, please give me a sample of Saito's DNA."

"Hikari-hakase? Why such a…" his eyes widen at the realisation. "You can't be serious…! You know what will happen if you do _that_!"

"I'm willing to take the risks." Yuuichirou murmured, loud enough for the doctor to hear.

The doctor sighs in defeat. "It's your funeral, but I trust you."

"Arigatou. And is it possible for us to stay with Saito before he moves on?"

"… Understood."

* * *

Two days after Saito was eventually put to sleep. The disease he contracted was a rare heart condition called Heart Breathing Disorder, HBD for short. And Saito was the first person in the world to be infected with it. Despite being consumed by grief Yuuichirou received the DNA sample and went to work immediately. He was planning on turning the DNA into data and configures it so the DNA will become a sentient computer program better identified as a Network Navigator, or basically a NetNavi.

Currently NetNavis were popular all over and not one would be dumb enough to recognise what a NetNavi was. However what Yuuichirou did is extremely prohibited; not a soul was allowed to do such a task. Implanting human DNA into a NetNavi will make them have human emotions. This happened once a long time ago and caused a disaster where the creator almost died thus the process was rendered forbidden. Anybody who attempts this has charges pressed against them.

In Yuuichirou's case though, he never revealed his plan and swore it secrecy amongst the Hikari family only. So far it was just him and his beloved wife. Nozomi was still a child at the point to not comprehend properly. And since she was growing up, most children were often presented their NetNavis on their birthday. Yuuichirou thought it is an excellent idea to let her have his latest creation seeing how Saito was her twin brother. He'll never tell her that the NetNavi is actually him.

It only adds confusion.

Yuuichirou sat in his office at SciLabs. It was late at night and everybody went home, except him. He decided to stay in after hours to finalise the project he worked his butt off on. Nozomi's birthday was around the corner and he wanted this done as soon as possible until then. He imagined his daughter's reaction when she will obtain her first NetNavi, she had always dreamt of having one.

So far so good, he has the main design completed. All he had to do is figure out a name.

He recalled his late father Hikari Tadashi, he was a brilliant scientist who would've been Saito and Nozomi's grandfather but never lived to see their birth. Yuuichirou wiped the tears from his eyes, remembering that painful event.

One of his father's favourite things was Rock n' Roll. He loved music with all his heart and that particular genre was most desired.

Hang on… Rock n' Roll. Yes that could possibly…

He smiled. "Happy birthday, Nozomi."

* * *

"_Nozomi…"_

_Said girl's brown eyes cracked open; there was nothing just a vacant area shrouded in darkness._

"_Nozomi…" the voice called again._

_Alright this is weird, she tried an approach. "Who are you?"_

_The voice smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."_

"_Huh? What are you-" a sudden harsh draft blew in, forcing her to cover her eyes. The voice was fading. "No, don't go! Please!"_

"_Nozomi…"_

"Hey! Hikari Nozomi, wake up!"

The brunette bolted wide awake, eyes widened and beads of sweat dripping down her pale face. Inhaling a few times she was able to regain her composure, she clasped her head. _It was a dream… a bad dream,_ she mused in a mantra.

Nozomi sighed then swivelled to her desk where a blue PET (acronym for Personal Terminal) was placed on it next to her computer. On the screen of the computer was the figure of a blue masculine NetNavi with dark hair and green eyes. "You okay, Nozomi?"

She nodded, a little shaken. "Y-Yeah, I am Rockman. By the way what time is it?"

"Twenty past seven. At this rate, you're going to be late for school!" he exclaimed, annoyed. This is the fourth time this week he had to wake up his operator!

"Kuso! I realised I shouldn't have stayed up late studying last night!"

"And didn't your father say that swearing is bad?" Rockman asked.

"Usse!" Nozomi jumped from her bed. She paused. "Can you turn around please so I can change?"

A faint blush crept on his cheeks. "Right."

She was 15 years old and in the 9th grade at Densan Academy. It was the only school in her hometown of Densan City graded from Elementary to 12th grade as such Nozomi had another three years before she was able to properly graduate. Nozomi beamed when she completed changing into her school uniform – for the girls in the junior high section of the academy it was a knee length pleated turquoise dress with short puffy sleeves and a sailor collar where the collar, sleeves and hem had white stripes; in addition the uniform had a red butterfly-cut ribbon in between the collar at the front, whereas the other two years prior had a pink and yellow ribbon each respectively, a sleeveless buttoned up grey blazer over the top which has the school logo imprinted, knee high black socks and brown shoes.

"You can look now, Rockman." The blue bomber nodded in approval as he saw her dressed. Besides that Nozomi's hair was brushed and straightened, it is shoulder blade length tied in a high ponytail by a blue hair tie attached to an ornament shaped in a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the centre which ends in two triangles surrounded by a gold ring. Some strands were left out resting gently against her shoulders on either side.

A knock was soon heard on her door. "Nozomi! Are you up yet? Breakfast's ready!"

"Coming!" Grabbing her PET and satchel bag, she bounded down the stairs where she was greeted by Haruka. "Ohayou Mama!"

Haruka kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Morning sweetie," then sauntered to the kitchenette.

Nozomi noticed something was missing. "Ara? Papa isn't here."

"That's right. He had to go to work early." She said.

"Jeez, he's _always_ at work!"

"He can't help it, it's part of his job."

She shook her head and sat down at the table when Haruka came with the breakfast. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine although _someone_ could have at least woke me a little earlier!" Nozomi glared at Rockman.

He huffed. "I did many times! But noooo you decided to sleep while mumbling incoherent words!"

Haruka tilted her head. "You were talking in your sleep?"

"A bad dream Mama. Nothing big, I swear."

"I see."

Someone was at the door, Haruka stood. "I'll get it!"

Nozomi leans in the chair and gazes at the photo showing a younger version of her, if she remembered she was 10 at the time, Yuuichirou was leaning over with his hands on her shoulders smiling and Haruka had her arms wrapped around his own; it was such a sweet memory.

Haruka came back a few seconds later. "Nozomi, Meiru's here!" Someone was following her and poked their head around her shoulder, a girl around Nozomi's age with short spiky pink hair and brown eyes wearing the same uniform. On her head is a pink clip with a yellow upside down triangle at the top. "Hi Nozomi!"

Damn if Meiru was here then that means she should be going! They had been friends since childhood and were currently living next door to each other, it's a nuisance that Meiru puts her in line even when it dealt with school, ugh. Stretching her arms she nabbed her stuff.

"I'm going Mama!" she shouted as she placed her skates on.

"Take care dear, you too Meiru!"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Maki:** Not much in here, well that's because this was mainly a prologue of sorts that gives a brief background of the fic. And to refrain from any spoilers of the anime I'll try to cut out a lot details that were used in it. I think.

Review please? *inserts puppy eyes*


End file.
